In video, Web media, and other areas, the use of image processing and/or video production tools is known. In applications such as personal video production, or others such as commercial advertising and other production, the ability to generate and insert graphical objects into a video sequence or graphical still image has been known. Such applications can be useful for producing specialized or personalized advertising content, such as video segments which incorporate the names, products or services of interest, and/or other information relevant to individual users, or groups of users.
However, in known media production tools, the features and functions available to produce personalized graphical objects can be cumbersome and technical, and impose a significant amount of ramp-up time on the part of the inexperienced user. Commercial-grade and similar video and graphical tools can require the user to learn how to manually discover, locate, identify, and manipulate image source data. The user typically then must manually insert, adjust, format the personalized objects they wish to enter into a video sequence or still image, and make corresponding compensations to the color, perspective, and other attributes of an image or frame they wish to modify with personalized content.
It is thus desirable to provide methods and systems for image or video personalization with selectable effects, in which the identification of key regions or frames of still images or video sequences can, if desired, be automatically performed for the user, and in which image adjustment and other surrounding tasks can be automated and/or assisted via an automated graphical personalization tool which does not require extensive background knowledge or application training, while also providing high-quality personalization effects.